


ROLLING STAAAAAAAAAAAAART

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thrilling adventure about 2 lovers, memeing, a SEGA Saturn, and other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROLLING STAAAAAAAAAAAAART

one day Dio was being a memer and playing Daytona USA with Rolling Start as the music, the race was 99 laps.  
Dio was singing along to Rolling Start almost the whole time.  
Buzzo was getting pissed off, it had only been 20 laps and he was already sick of the song.  
"DIO FUCK OFF I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT" Buzzo grabbed the SEGA Saturn and threw it out the window.  
it exploded into many, many pieces upon hitting the ground.  
Dio began to cry. "B-Buzzo... how dare you throw my prized mint condition SEGA Saturn out the window... it was so expensive!!!"  
Dio sobbed. that was his only game console! now he would never play Daytona USA(only game he had) again :'(  
Buzzo realized his actions were wrong. "Dio-sama... I..." Buzzo looked at the floor, he felt so guilty for letting his rage take over.  
he decided to go for a walk and cool off. he didn't know what to do. it's not like he had the funds to buy a new SEGA Saturn...  
he hoped Dio wouldn't hate him.............  
he decided to do a (hopefully) good surprise that he actually had the funds for.

..........................................later...............................................

a Very Big Cake was delivered to Dio's house.  
the person to deliver it just rang the doorbell and ran away.  
"wh... what is this???" Dio was confused. he didn't even like cake. at all.  
he brought it in the house anyway. suddenly, "What do you want to do" by capsule was blaring fron an unseen speaker.  
and BUZZO BURST OUT OF THE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!! wearing only glittery red hot pants.  
in that moment, Dio completely forgot about the SEGA Saturn. it didn't matter. he was so amazed that he couldn't move.  
Buzzo got close to Dio and slowly stretched his arms out to embrace him. he pulled him close for a kiss.  
he had tears in his eyes. "Dio, I... I'm so sorry."  
"shhhhhhhhhh. Buzzo. it doesn't matter anymore."  
they kissed. and then Dio grinned and grabbed Buzzo's crotch.  
sexy time ensued. it was awesome.

end

**Author's Note:**

> the most legit thing I will ever write tbh


End file.
